<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Wolves and Elves by Hiver_Frost_Elf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927254">Of Wolves and Elves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf'>Hiver_Frost_Elf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wolves, Barry Allen Whump, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Elves, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Magic, Multi, Snow, Whump, Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf!Barry has gotten injured in a fight with a bear, so Rogue Pack travels to Lady Caitlin's Whitewood for healing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Arrowverse Under Quarantine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Wolves and Elves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts">blueelvewithwings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Arrowverse Quarantine Fic Exchange.  I was matched with Aurelia and elected to write for sick/injured.  Hope you like it Aurelia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mick had his head over Barry’s neck, and Leonard and Barry’s noses were touching.  Barry was on his side.  Leonard and Mick lay on their stomachs.  Normally, they’d both bracket him, but Barry’s front right leg was injured.  Mick snored low.  Barry’s tail would occasionally twitch.  Leonard and Mick both woke when Barry began whimpering.  His hind leg flew as if he was running, as if being chased.  He cried.  Others of their pack began to stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick licked Barry and nudged him awake.  Barry yelped and rolled onto his stomach, wincing when his injured paw hit the ground.  He scanned the area.  Short grass cushioned them, and there was a river in the distance.  They’d bedded in a clearing on the way to Lady Caitlin’s healing halls.  She was fond of Barry, although she likely wouldn’t turn away anyone.  Not even two overprotective alphas who’d growled and lunged at her when they found their third seemingly trapped in her territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard slowly leaned forward to kiss his nose.  Barry calmed once they were touching again.  Mick added his nose to theirs, calming Barry further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry keened happily.  The pack steadily went back to sleep, secure that all of their alphas were okay.  Between Leonard being taken by his sire, both Mick and Leonard being taken by the Waverider pack, the dreaded and dreadful Doom pack almost killing Barry; it was a wonder any of their alphas were still alive, never mind all three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now this latest thing.  Barry had refused to back down to a bear and faced his wrath for his troubles.  He could’ve escaped him easily enough, but he’d run slower so that the bear would go after him instead of the others who were with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was healing, but Leonard and Mick wouldn’t let him out of their sights.  Only one of them would go hunting while the other kept an eye on him.  And comforted him.  There wasn’t much else he could do but sleep, and from sleep sprang terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alphas settled back in.  Mick all but on top of Barry again, and Leonard facing both of them.  Although they didn’t fall asleep until Barry did.  They watched him for signs of distress instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, they slept until morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow had fallen overnight.  Not enough to crunch beneath their paws, but enough to speckle the ground in white.  Some wolves were frolicking while others were shaking the snow from their fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved slower to stay close to Barry.  Rogue pack and its alphas were determined to keep him safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard and Mick and various other wolves watched the woods while the pack moved through the road to Lady Caitlin’s.  The road was old, yet maintained well by the Elves of Whitewood.  The dirt was firm under their paws and cushioned by snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry hung his head low.  The rest of Rogue pack didn’t mind going slower, but apparently he did.  Leonard and Mick and various wolves would give him tender licks to encourage him.  And to remind him that they loved him no matter what speed he went.  Barry tentatively wagged his tail.  Leonard licked him even more.  Barry wagged harder and barked out laughter.  Leonard wagged his tail as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick watched them both affectionately.  And of course, he got in licks of his own, as well as a couple nose smooches.  Barry soon found himself flanked by his alphas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as soon, they found themselves in Whitewood: the territory of the Snow Elves.  Lady Caitlin greeted them at the gate in her long, wool-lined coat that hung on her like a gown.  Barry went right on up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” she stooped down to pet him.  She gently held his injured limb, cleverly touching him away from any point of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry whined, yet he wagged his tail, happy to see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come inside,” she beckoned the alphas to follow her into her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the pack stayed outside, with Leonard firmly commanding them to behave while they were gone.  One of the wolves yawned and stretched faux-innocently.  Leonard rolled his eyes, then went inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Caitlin led them to the healing den—or the healing halls, as the Elves preferred—where barry lay on one of the nests.  Mick and Leonard settled in and flanked him while Lady Caitlin spoke with her healers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Elves surrounded the nest.  Leonard eyed them tensely.  He couldn’t help but be suspicious of people, even Elves who’d helped them time and time again.  Mick was more relaxed, having healed here himself following their time with Waverider pack.  Barry, of course, trusted Lady Caitlin completely, wagging his tail, wondering what she and her people were going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Elves sang a song of healing.  Lavender, blue, and white lights swirled about the nest.  Mick tried to eat it.  Lady Caitlin smiled upon them and mouthed, “After.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mick wagged his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard leaned closer to Barry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, Barry could use his leg again.  He bounded from the nest and hopped, happy to move pain-free again.  Mick and Leonard followed him and licked him some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Caitlin welcomed them to stay for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry and Mick looked at Leonard.  They wanted to stay, but they wouldn’t if it made Leonard uncomfortable.  It struck Leonard how he had such caring alphas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leonard accepted Lady Caitlin’s offer.  Lady Caitlin, Barry, Mick, and the rest of Rogue Pack were delighted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>